gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Time Galaxy
The Toy Time Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. The music of the Toy Time Galaxy is a remix of the overworld theme from the original Super Mario Bros.. Missions Heavy Metal Mecha Bowser Mario must make his way up a robot to save the Gearmos and retrieve a Power Star. Mario (or Luigi) Meets Mario Mario needs to get passed the Toy Time Galaxy, and needs to pass the Screw Planet by collecting the 5 Star Chips and proceeding to the 8-Bit Planet with lave, green shrinking squares and flipping yellow squares and Mario needs to collect 5 Silver Stars and will earn a Power Star and will complete the mission. The 8-Bit planet is usually Mario from Super Mario Bros. and behind it is Luigi where you need to collect 150 Purple Coins, but you can collect 100 Coins just to pass. To unlock it, a Purple Comet will appear and this mission will appear. It appears to be difficult, because you also have limited time to finish this mission. Bouncing Down Cake Lane Luigi's Purple Coins This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, when there is a Purple Comet in orbit. The player has to get 100 Purple Coins in an 8-bit Luigi in a time limit of 3 minutes. The Flipswitch Chain Fast Foes of Toy Time This mission is only accessible, unless already completed, when there is a Fast Foe Comet in orbit. Planets and Areas Train Planet This planet is made out of gears and many colorful block that resembles a train engine. This planet also features pink walls with various gravity levels. This planet contains two 1-up Mushrooms. Block Planet This planet is made out of blocks and conveyor belts and also features the Spring Mushroom. Plate Planet This planet is made out of a big plate, with a glass with a Launch Star, a fork, and a spoon. Big Mecha Bowser This area features a big toy robot made to resemble Bowser on a conveyor belt. It also has green surfaces for Mario to walk on. In order to defeat this robot, Mario must destroy all the breakable bricks on its head. Screw Planet This planet features metal and wood parts with a huge screw sticking through it. In order to continue, Mario must collect 5 Star Chips. 8-bit Mario/Luigi Planet This is a planet being like Mario, in the oldest games form. Its opposite counterpart is Luigi, in the same conditions (the oldest games). The red clothes are lava, while his "skin" is a moving platforms. For Luigi, it's all about poison, but the moving platforms are here too. This side of the planet is accessible only when playing the Purple Comet mission. , Dessert Area #1 Dessert Area #2 Frozen Dessert Area Cake Planet Undergrunt Gunner's Cake Planet This planet has an Undergrunt Gunner. Chain Planets Gear Planets de:Spielzeugschachtel-Galaxie es:Galaxia Caja de Juguetes it:Galassia Balocco Category:Super Mario Galaxy Galaxies Category:Engine Room Category:Galaxies Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Amusement-themed